1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a coating holder and a coating device using the coating holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a coating process for workpieces (e.g., lenses), a spherical coating holder is used to hold several workpieces. However, although the workpieces are positioned on a spherical surface of the coating holder it is difficult and complicated to ensure that all surfaces to be coated are equidistant from an evaporative source. Often, correction plates must be utilized in an attempt to achieve uniform coating on all surfaces, which requires a lot of time and is not highly accurate since the process is manually executed.
What is needed, therefore, is a coating holder and a coating device having the same to overcome the above-described problem.